


Um Hobbit Inesperado

by Tefe203



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, BAMF Thorin, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Thilbo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefe203/pseuds/Tefe203
Summary: Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho, esperava muitas coisas ao chegar na casa do Hobbit. Entre elas era ver um criatura gordinha e pequena, que se assustaria com a menor das sombras. Esperava odiar à pequena criatura, porque todas às outras pareciam odiá-lo em troca. Mas quando aquela porta foi aberta, em pleno Primeiro Café da Manhã, Thorin não esperava sentir o que sentiu. Porque tinha encontrado o seu One! Numa pequena criatura, que lhe olhava com olhos de Corça, com curiosidade nos olhos. Tudo que Thorin tinha planejado voou ao vento, porque tinha um novo motivo para reconquistar Erebor e era dar tudo que essa criatura quisesse
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin On

Tento novamente achar uma saída, mas continuo voltando ao começo. Eu não entendo essas ruas, na verdade não entendo como posso encontrar um Ladrão aqui. Os Hobbits me olham como se eu fosse roubar suas casas ou matar seus parentes. Isso me causa raiva, que meu povo foi rebaixado à pedinte e por onde vai os povos nos olham com raiva. Quando Erebor foi destruído, ninguém levantou a mão para nos ajudar, os malditos Elfos que dizem ser certos viraram às costas para dor do meu povo. Então porquê agora? Porque essas criaturas, que parecem viver em meio ao conforto e abundância, iriam querer nos ajudar ao retomar nosso lar. Quando nossos próprios parentes nos viraram às costas, se o número 13 Não fosse dar azar, eu nunca viria aqui. Mas aquele Mago, insistiu para vir, dizendo que sem esse Hobbit não teríamos sucesso. Por isso estou aqui agora, mesmo que parte de mim diga para mim voltar e ir somente ir com os meus Anões. Mas tenho que seguir o que Mago diz, se não minha missão não vai acontecer. Eu sei que o Mago está escondendo alguma coisa, mas não têm nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Penso na minha irmã, Dís sei que ela não me apoia. Mas os sinais mostram que temos que fazer isso, está na hora de Erebor se nossa novamente!

É quando sinto um puxão, é diferente de tudo que já senti. Parece que uma corda do meu coração, está sendo puxada. Me levanto para algum lugar, eu sei que tenho que achar o ladrão, mas não posso negar esse puxão. Porque sei o que é! Quer dizer que eu achei meu One, aquele que vai completar minha alma. Mas eu não esperava encontrar um Anão, na terra dos Hobbits. Para os Anões o mais importante é seu One, ele vale muito mais que ouro ou jóias. Ele faz parte de si, e torna você uma pessoa melhor. Por muito tempo, eu pensei que não teria um One. Que seria fadado a viver sozinho, passar minha coroa para os meus sobrinhos. Mas agora tenho a chance, será que um homem ou mulher? Eu nunca tive desejo por um deles, os Anões só sentem atração quando acham seu One. Mas podemos ter relações mesmo sem achar eles. Estou curioso, mas meu rosto não mostra emoções, porque esse pequeno povo não precisa saber o que estou pensando. Saber que aqui, têm alguém que é parte de mim, me trás esperança! Porque isso é um bom presságio, quer dizer que meu reino vai ter seu consorte! Preciso chegar antes dos Outros, porque às vezes se encontram os mesmo One e tenho que marcar meu lugar antes. Ainda bem que resolvi chegar um Dia Antes que os outros. O puxão está ficando cada vez mais forte, meu peito chega a doer de tão forte. 

É então que chego numa casa que parece estar dentro duma colina, deve ter sido o modo que esse anão achou para ficar perto da pedra. Posso ouvir barulho lá dentro, respiro fundo, estou nervoso. Posso tirar cabeças dê Orc com minha espada, mas minhas mãos tremem ao pensar em conhecer o meu One. Bato na porta, o barulho lá de dentro para e logo aquela porta verde e redonda é aberta. Meus olhos se arregalam, não é um Anão como inicialmente pensei. É um Hobbit! Seus cachos dourados emolduram seu rosto, seus olhos de corça num lindo caramelo. Ele era delicado, com traços que eram tão finos e contrários de um Anão. Eu acho que eu deveria ligar para o fato dele ser um Hobbit, mas não ligo porque ele é meu One. E mesmo que parte de mim, se lembre que não são aceitos relacionamento com Não-Anões entre o meu povo. Eu sou o Rei e posso mudar isso facilmente. Só espero que seja aceito entre os meus parentes. Me curvo e digo.

\- Thorin, Filho de Thrain, Filho de Thor, ao seu dispor. - Ele têm os olhos arregalados, quero conhecer cada parte dele e ver ele se tornar o consorte que merece ser. Vou encher ele de jóias e de ouro, quero vê-lo brilhar! Mas tenho que ir com calma, seguir o longo cortejo Anão.

\- Bilbo Bolseiro, na sua. Você é um Anão, o que um Anão faz no Condado? O que um Anão faz no meu Smial? - Ele não sentia o mesmo que eu, seus olhos estavam tão confusos. Ele não parecia entender à minha presença, eu pensei que Hobbits tinham One, mas acho que não. Mas isso não me fará desistir.

\- Gandalf me mandou. Eu posso entrar, Sr. Bolseiro? 

Ele parecia um tanto congelado, mas me deu espaço para entrar. Por dentro, seu Smial era lindo na minha opinião, parecia perfeito para um Hobbit. Mas ao mesmo tempo muito grande, e se ele já tiver alguém? E se eu nunca poder tê-lo. Ele me levou até uma Sala, tinha uma cadeira um pouco maior que foi onde ele me colocou sentado. Meu One se sentou no outro sofá. Bilbo parecia estar tenso, eu queria manter ele calmo. Não quero assustar ele e mandar ele correndo para longe. E ele diz.

\- Eu falei para Gandalf, que ele não encontraria nenhuma aventura aqui! Me desculpe, Sr. Thorin, eu realmente não estava te esperando! - Será que meu One, era o ladrão? Que estranha coincidência. Mas eu posso seguir a história, assim ele não vai desconfiar de mim e vai me dar tempo de poder conquistar ele.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, mas me ouça primeiro tenho certeza que você vai entender porque precisamos de ajuda. E pode me chamar de Thorin- Ele mexia as mãos nervoso, eu queria pegar naquelas mãos delicadas e tocar elas sentir sua pele. Mas respirei fundo e me segurei, eu não posso assustar ele! Preciso ser sutil, por mais difícil que isso seja.

\- Me chame de Bilbo, eu vou trazer chá, enquanto isso você pode tirar as botas e deixas suas...armas no armário 

Tentei sorrir para ele, mas faz algum tempo desde que fiz isso, mas ele parece gostar porque sorriu de volta. Isso fez eu me sentir bem, acho que eu ainda tenho uma chance! Só depende de mim agora, preciso ir devagar. Talvez descobrir o modo que os Hobbits cortejam, para eu fazer a coisa certa. É quando ouço passos, olho para seus pés peludos e sorriu com tão fofos eles parecem. Bilbo me oferece chá, eu olho um pouco hesitante, mas mesmo assim bebo. Percebo que têm um gosto muito bom, melhor do que os de Oin. Bilbo se senta na poltrona ao meu lado e diz.

\- Eu gosto de histórias, porque não começa a contar à sua - Ele me olhava tão curioso, e não pude resistir de começar a contar.

Bilbo On

Eu queria chorar, acho que lágrimas estavam escorrendo dos meus olhos. Seco com às minhas mãos, não posso chorar na frente de um estranho. Mas não sinto ele como um estranho, na verdade já o vejo com meu amigo. Conheço um pouco mais sobre ele agora, deve ter sofrido muito com às mudanças de seu povo. E ter perdido o seu Rei, eu nunca soube que isso aconteceu com eles. Me levanto e abraço Thorin, que por um momento fica congelado, mas então sinto seus braços fortes em minha volta. Faz eu me sentir seguro, mas acho que ele precisa de conforto porque passou por tanta coisa. Ele cheira a forja, mas me lembra muito Rosa-do-Deserto. Quando nos separamos, ele sorria para mim com aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Eu geralmente fico nervoso com seres maiores que eu, mas eu me sentia confortável com Thorin e digo.

\- Sinto Muito, vocês deveriam ter vindo até o Condado. O Thain, com certeza teria ajudado vocês! Os Hobbits não gostam de Seres Grandes, mas nunca negamos alimento. - O meu avô não negaria isso aos Anões - Porque você não fala com seu Rei, quando ele chegar, para falarmos com Thain - Ele sorriu para mim e senti sua grande mão acariciando os meus cabelos.

\- Sim, o meu Rei vai adorar saber disso. Mas agora me conte sobre você, vai aceitar vir nessa aventura? - Eu via em seus olhos que ele queria que eu aceitasse, mas não sei se eu devo. Eu posso morrer! E nunca mais voltar para o Condado, mas só de olhar nos olhos azuis de Thorin, eu sabia qual decisão tomar.

\- Eu vou, mas eu não sei nada sobre aventuras. Eu simplesmente não quero atrapalhar, a sua missão. Porque sei que é muito importante para você, e todos os outros que vão vir - Voltei a me sentar ao lado dele, mas Thorin não largava das minhas mãos, e não sei exatamente o porquê. Mas eu gostava disso, fazia eu me sentir seguro.

\- Não se preocupe, Bilbo. Eu vou te ajudar nessa Missão, é só ficar ao meu lado que tudo vai dar certo - Foi então que ele pegou algo em seu bolso, parecia ser um colar com uma conta de cabelo. Eu não sei nada sobre cultura dos Anões, mas deve ser importante para ele e tal.

\- O que é isso, Thorin? Você pode me ensinar sobre sua Cultura, eu estou muito curioso com tudo e não quero atrapalhar ninguém - Ele fez sinal para eu me virar, à conta era muito bonita. Parecia ser feita de jade com um símbolo que eu não conhecia, mas me interessava muito.

\- Isso é uma Conta, um dia espero trançar em seu cabelo, mas por enquanto a quero em seu pescoço. Eu ainda não vou te contar o motivo, porque não quero te assustar, mas espero que um dia você a aceite. - Volto a olhar em seus olhos, e então o abracei novamente. Fazendo ele relaxar e me abraçar, então eu disse.

\- Você pode me ajudar, no mercado? Tenho que comprar algumas coisas para fazer o jantar, para seus companheiros - E ele fez sim, eu estava adorando ter ele por perto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo On

Levo os pratos pra cozinha, eu estou tão animado! Faz tanto tempo, desde que eu tive convidado e me sinto feliz em ter várias pessoas para cozinhar. Eu realmente gosto de cozinhar para às convidados, mesmo que eles sejam Anões e um Mago. Deixo Thorin na minha sala, eu gosto dele. Ele faz eu me sentir seguro, não entendo porque, mas sinto vontade de contar todos os meus segredos para ele. Quero que ele me entenda, mas ao mesmo tempo quero entender ele. Nunca me senti assim, quando olho em seus olhos eu vejo flores e isso me encanta. Como todos os Hobbits, eu não me sinto confortável com gente maior que eu. Mas Thorin faz eu me sentir confortável, têm algo nele que me dá vontade de ficar perto e eu adorei a conta que ele me deu. Parece ser algo muito especial para ele, e eu fico emocionado por ele dar para mim. Porque nos conhecemos hoje! E nós já estamos confortáveis um com o outro, isso é muito estranho para mim. Porque desde a morte do meus pais, que não me sinto tão confortável com alguém. E eu não sei quase nada sobre ele, mas vou mudar isso! Quero conhecer tudo sobre Thorin, porque eu ando precisando de amigos e ele parece ser um bom amigo. Sem falar que vou embarcar numa missão, e preciso de pelo menos alguém para conversar. Mas eu realmente espero, que o Rei Anão seja legal. Eu nunca conheci um Rei, aqui no Condado nós temos o Thain.

É quando pego minha cesta, preciso ir às compras. Segundo Thorin, os Anões gostam de carne e minha dispensa têm principalmente legumes. Eu fico feliz que o meu Anão preferido vai me ajudar, eu nunca esperava ir numa Missão. Mas Thorin vai me ajudar e isso me deixa feliz, outra pessoa que vai ficar feliz será Gandalf. Eu sinto que ele planejou tudo isso, e não gosto que planejem minha vida por mim. Admito que estou com medo, de não voltar para o Condado de não ser mais a pessoa que eu sou. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu quero ajudar esses Anões! Eles precisam de uma casa, os Hobbits entendem o que é não ter uma casa, afinal passamos muitos anos sendo nômades até que achassem o Condado. Muitos de nós morreram naquela época, e não temos registros do que aconteceu. A única coisa que sobrou do nosso antigo lar, foram jóias de ouvido. São muito importante para nós e cada Chefe de família têm uma que é passada para o próximo Chefe. A minha está com os Took porque precisava ser abençoada novamente por Yavanna e espero que ela seja entregue a mim antes de eu partir para minha Aventura.

É então que volto para sala, lá pego duas cestas uma para às carne e outras para às tortas que fiz para troca. Percebo que Thorin já tinha colocado seus sapatos, eu acho sapatos realmente estranhos, como eles sentem a Terra com eles? Mas por conselho meu, Thorin deixou às armas no armário. E ele parecia desconfortável sem elas, mas acontece que os Hobbits não fariam trocas comigo se às vissem. Nós Hobbits, não usamos dinheiro dentro do Condado. Achamos melhor fazermos trocas, porque ninguém tenta ser mais ganancioso que outros. Mas sempre existem pessoas como Lobelia, que tentam ser superiores aos outros Hobbits e muitos não aprovam. E infelizmente está casada com meu primo Otho, fazendo ela minha prima. É quando pulo de susto, ao sentir a mão de Thorin em meu ombro, acho que me perdi em lembranças por muito tempo. Mas só de ver os olhos azuis de Thorin me sinto calmo e ele pergunta.

\- Tudo bem, Bilbo? Parece que ficou perdido em pensamento por um tempo, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Seus olhos me olhavam com tanta preocupações, faziam me sentir confortável e aos mesmo tempo pareciam analisar minha alma. Por isso abaixei a cabeça corado, mas isso só fez Thorin rir e eu disse.

\- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Agora vamos! Vou te mostrar um pouco mais do Condado

Eu ia na frente, mostrando o caminho para Thorin. À maioria dos meus vizinhos fechava à cara para ele, e Thorin não ajudava porque eu podia o ouvir rosnar. Eu quero que Thorin gostem dos Hobbits, acho que no fundo eu quero que ele goste de mim. E eu não entendo o porque disso, mas eu realmente quero que ele goste de mim e queira ficar perto de mim. Diferente dos outros Hobbits, que não me acham normal. Só porque eu não me apaixonei ainda, e dói quando eles fazem isso comigo.

\- Até mesmo aqui, Seres como eu são olhado com desconfianças. Estou cansado de todos pensarem que vamos roubá-los ou até mesmo matar - Paro e olho para Thorin, que olhava com dor para os Hobbits. Acho que não eram só os Hobbits que olhavam ele estranho, por isso coloquei meus dedos nos seus e os enganchei.

\- Venha, vou te mostrar um lugar, mas você tem que prometer não contar a ninguém! Porque isso colocaria em risco, todo o Condado 

Thorin concorda, eu começo a trazer de volta para o meu Smial. Mas à parte de trás dele, uma caverna que têm em todos os Smial, alguns mais ricos que outros é claro. Sendo meu só perdendo para o do Thain, Thorin parece ficar confuso. Mas abro à porta para um buraco embaixo da terra, e quando entramos. Posso um suspiro chocado de Thorin, que também está ouvindo o líquido escorrer. Seco o meu suor, está muito quente aqui embaixo o que é completamente normal e ouço Thorin dizer.

\- Isso é uma Caverna de Mithril! E está escorrendo na forma líquida, como isso é possível!? Ter isso aqui no Condado - Eu o puxei para se sentar num banco perto da piscina de Mithril, era um lugar bonito para se estar. Eu gostava de vir aqui para pensar, e em momento algum eu tinha soltado a mão de Thorin. Que olhava tudo maravilhado.

\- Tudo começou a muito tempo, os Hobbits vieram de muito longe e quando encontramos o Condado construímos nossos Smial dentro do Solo e isso fez que criassem essas cavernas de metais e pedras preciosas. Todo Smial têm um, o meu é um dos mais ricos - Thorin estava chocado e parecia não acreditar, mas confirmou e eu continuei - O motivo dos Hobbits te olharem estranho, não é porque você vai nos roubar ou nos matar. É por causa disso - Foi então que ele falou.

\- Porque se os Anões soubessem disso, iria tentar tomar o Condado e vocês seriam novamentes Nômades. Bilbo, você não precisa me contar isso, colocar toda sua raça em risco - Eu abaixo à cabeça, porque sei que estou me arriscando muito. Mas eu precisava contar isso para ele por isso falei.

\- É importante para mim que você saiba, que os Hobbits te olham assim por causa disso. E não é só os Anões, os Elfos nos vem como Animais de Estimação e no verão passado um deles tentou roubar um dos pequeninos - Thorin franziu o cenho, parecia chocado e continuei - Os Homens querem nossas Terras Férteis, os Hobbits só sobreviveram pelos Guardas Florestais e pela nossos Batedores - Thorin beijou minha cabeça, eu fiquei todo corado e ele falou.

\- Isso é horrível, talvez possamos falar com meu Rei. Em troca de comida, lhe daremos proteção. Eu adoraria proteger os Hobbits - Ele pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos, abaixo a cabeça todo corado. Não posso acreditar, que ele fará isso pelos Hobbits - Mas o que são esses Batedores? Se você quiser não preciso contar - Mas eu sorri, eu estava feliz em contar essas coisas para ele.

\- Desde que você prometa segredo, não me importo de lhe contar. Eles são nossa linha de defesa, ao contrário das Outras Raças que atacam de frente, os Hobbits atacam das Sombras e os matamos usando veneno ou armas de fazenda - Os olhos de Thorin se arregalaram, mas logo depois ele sorriu e me puxou para mais perto. Eu gostava de sentir o seu calor, era como uma forja.

\- Prometo não contar à ninguém, talvez eu posso te contar alguns segredos Anões. E um dia, vou te contar o meu verdadeiro nome só espero que você aceite - Pego em suas mãos, gosto de brincar com seus dedos. Eu gostava de Thorin, ele me fazia sentir especial como se eu fosse o Hobbit mais importante do Mundo.

\- Eu ficaria muito feliz em saber, mas como funciona isso? Com esse nome - Ele ficou um pouco tenso e pensei que não ia me contar, mas ele então sorriu e pegou em minhas mãos. Enquanto que acariciava os meus dedos com ternura e carinhoso, eu não sabia porque ele era tão carinhoso, mas eu adorava esse sentimento.

\- Quando nascemos, nossos pais fazem uma cerimônia onde Mahal sussurra à eles nosso nome secreto que só falado para certas pessoas e nossa mãe que significa mãe em Khuzdul escolhe o nome para o público. - Isso era incrível, eu estava adorando saber mais sobre sua cultura, foi então que deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e falei.

\- Obrigada, por me contar tudo isso. Fico feliz, que você se sinta confortável falando isso para mim, têm mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer - Eu olho em seus lindos olhos azuis, e por um momento meus olhos vão para sua boca. Penso em talvez beijar, mas me seguro porque recém nos conhecemos.

\- E esse é muito importante, por isso feche os olhos e me siga. Você vai adorar - Fechei os olhos e me levantei, ele me levou até uma parte da caverna e logo senti minha contra à parede dê Mithril. Por um momento, não senti nada, até que começou a pulsar e era como se visse e sentisse à pedra, é então que abro os olhos e perceber que tudo brilhava. Era maravilhoso e Thorin diz - Você acabou de sentir a pedra, é assim que os Anões a sentem e eu queria dividir com você - Olho em seus olhos e não resisto em beijar sua bochecha,


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin On

Volto a me sentar na Sala de Bilbo, era uma sala tão confortável. Eu via os desenhos das pessoas, eram muito parecidos com Bilbo. O que quer dizer que eram lindo, com aqueles mesmo olhos de Corça e cabelos dourados. Eu não entendia porque Mahal me daria um One que fosse um Hobbit, para mim não faria sentido, mas eu o amaria da mesma forma. Os outros Anões podem não o aceitar, e até mesmo não me ouvirem mais como Rei. Mas eu não podia deixar Bilbo, eu passei tanto tempo procurando o meu One. Para que eu ficasse menos sozinho, passei tanto tempo vendo todos encontrarem o Seu One e eu continuava solitário. Mas agora essa é minha chance, de finalmente ser feliz! Pela primeira vez, não estou pensando no meu Povo ou em Erebor. Só consigo pensar em Bilbo, como ele é delicado e bonito. Como ele tratou tão bem desde que invadi seu Smial, como ele dividiu o segredo do Seu Povo comigo. Têm algo em Bilbo, que me dá vontade de beijar ele até que ele implore por mais. Mas tenho tanto medo de machucar ele, porque ele parece ser tão frágil e pequeno. Simplesmente estou apaixonado, mas Bilbo não parece perceber isso. Ele beijou minha bochecha, e isso me deixou muito feliz, mas não parecia ser algo romântico. Por isso tenho que conquistar ele, devagar e sutilmente. Mesmo que os Anões, não consigam ser sutis.

Bilbo não me contou muito sobre sua família, mas quero saber mais. Para os Anões famílias são muito importantes, e mesmo que eu saiba que não posso ter filhos com Bilbo, quero formar uma família com ele. Tenho certeza que Fíli e Kíli, vão adorar o Bilbo porque eles gostam de seres menores que eles. Na verdade, os Anões adoram coisas pequenas e frágeis. Por isso gostamos de fazer jóias, porque são as coisas mais delicadas que podemos fazer. E Bilbo era como jóia, pequena e frágil, mas quando eu olhava dentro dos seus olhos eu via tanta força. Eu sei que sua alma alma era feita de Mithril, o metal mais leve e mais forte da Terra Média. Mas penso, será que vou ter que esconder esse amor dos outros Anões? Eles vão aceitar o Bilbo como meu One? Acho que não, eu mesmo já expulsei um Anão que disse que seu One era um Elfo. Ele ficou com raiva, e disse que um dia todos entenderam que era possível ter um One que não fosse um Anão. Acho que ele estava certo, porque agora eu entendo o que ele sentiu, porque sinto que estou indo contra todas às tradições do meu povo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não posso negar que minha Alma precisa de Bilbo! Eu tenho que ter ele perto de mim, não posso ficar longe dele, não agora que eu finalmente o encontrei.

Foi então que ouvi alguém bater na porta, antes que eu posso me levantar para atender. Posso ouvir Bilbo abrindo à porta, por isso volto à me sentar na poltrona. Eu me sinto tão caseiro nessa casa, desde que Erebor foi levada eu nunca me senti em casa. Mas com Bilbo, sinto que voltei para Casa que estou no lugar certo! Que o meu lugar, é ao lado de Bilbo mesmo que isso queira dizer que tenho passar a Coroa para Fili, mesmo que eu saiba que ele odeia ter que Governar. Mas talvez esse momento, tenha chegado rápido demais. Só espero, que meu Sobrinho tenha conseguido aguentar esse fardo. Porque todos os Anões vão depender dele, e sei que isso é um fardo muito pesado. É quando posso ouvir à voz irritada de Bilbo, quem deve ter chegado? Tomara que seja Dwalin ou Balin. É quando ouço.

\- Senhor Dwalin! Por favor, deixe às armas e às botas na entrada! 

Sorri, porque fico feliz que seja Dwalin. Ele é meu melhor amigo, irmão de armas. Sem falar que ele é meu Guarda, nos sempre nos demos bem e tenho certeza que ele vai entender o que estou sentindo. Mesmo que seja difícil para os Anões, falarem sobre sentimentos. É quando os dois aparecem na sala, Dwalin têm rosto fechado e parece com raiva, enquanto que Bilbo está vermelho com as bochechas estufadas. Ele parece tão fofo, que quero simplesmente apertar e beijar. Me levanto e vou até eles, coloco uma sobre o ombro de Bilbo que parece relaxar, enquanto que meu irmão de armas me olha surpreso.

\- Não se preocupe com ele, Bilbo. Vou cuidar de tudo, pode voltar para Cozinha - Ele parecia ter ficado mais calmo, mas ainda olhava desconfiado para Dwalin. Que simplesmente o olhava desconfiado, tomara que meu Irmão de Armas não tenho um impressão errada sobre Bilbo.

\- Obrigada, Thorin! - Dwalin elevou um sobrancelha, eu quase nunca deixo estranhos me chamaram por meu nome - Eu vou voltar a cozinha, por favor se sintam confortáveis - Logo depois ele volta para cozinha, Dwalin me olho de cima a baixo. Percebendo minha falta de armas e de botas.

\- Desde quando, você está tão confortável dentro da Casa de um estranho? - Faço sinal, e ele se senta no Sofá, enquanto que me olha desconfiado. Parece realmente não acreditar no que está acontecendo, acho que eu também não acredito. Mas me sinto, tão confortável junto com Bilbo e em sua casa.

\- Desde que eu cheguei mais cedo, e já considero Bilbo Bolseiro meu amigo. Ele vai ser um ótimo acréscimo na nossa Missão - Seria legal, me enrolar na mata, com Bilbo deitado no meu peito. Sentir sua respiração, o cheiro do seu cabelos e a maciez. Eu quero trançar os seus cabelos, e colocar com contas nele. Foi então que Dwalin bufou.

\- Esse Bilbo, parece mais um merceeiro que um ladrão. Não entendo, porque o Mago o quer. E agora você está dizendo o mesmo, eu realmente não entendo.

É quando alguém bate na porta, logo Bilbo começa trazer quem percebo ser Balin. Ele e Dwalin batem à cabeça como cumprimento, eu sorri para isso, pensando que fazia à mesma coisa com meu irmão antes dele morrer. Sinto muita falta dele, gostaria de ver ele novamente. Mas me pergunto, ele teria aceitado, Bilbo? Eu sei que Dís, nunca vai aceitar Bilbo. Por isso só me resta esperança, que os outros não sejam como ela. Logo percebo que Bilbo, voltou para cozinha e Balin diz.

\- O que vocês acham do Hobbit? - Dwalin bufou, acho que ele realmente não gostou do Bilbo. E isso me fere por dentro, porque quero que ele goste dele. Porque vou tentar conquistar Bilbo, mas para isso preciso do apoio daqueles que considero minha família. Mas mesmo sem o seu apoio, vou conquistar Bilbo e Dwalin falou.

\- Eu o acho patético, ele nunca vai sobreviver longe da sua casa. Só vai atrapalhar nossa missão, sei falar que ele é fraco vai se assustar fácil. Como eu disse, ele é patético e fraco - Rosno, como ele pode chamar Bilbo de patético!? Ele que está oferecendo hospedagem e comida. Estávamos todos de pé, me aproximo de Dwalin e digo.

\- Bilbo, não é patético! Ele foi um ótimo anfitrião, e tudo que pede em troca é que sejam legais com ele. Então não ouse ofender, embaixo do seu próprio teto! - Dwalin e eu nos encaramos, mas então Balin nos separou. Porque ele sabia, que ambos éramos cabeça quentes e podíamos ir da conversa para briga num piscar de olhos. Balin me forçou a sentar e Dwalin também.

\- Os dois fiquem calmos - E Balin olhou para mim - O que aconteceu com você, Thorin? Geralmente, você não é fã de Hobbits e desde quando você fica sem suas armas ou botas!?

É quando Bilbo volta com uma travessa de pães com um tipo de geléia por cima, meus olhos brilham ao ver isso. Faz muito tempo desde que comi tão bem, Bilbo sorriu para mim e eu para ele. Mas Dwalin rosnou, mas olhei bem em seus olhos e então ele ficou quieto. Mas Balin sorriu para Bilbo, e isso parece deixar meu One feliz. Acho que tudo que Bilbo quer, é que às pessoas em sua volta sejam felizes. Isso é uma ótima característica de um Consorte e ele é perfeito.

\- Eu trouxe torrada, porque temos que esperar os outros chegarem para o jantar - Ele coloca à travessa numa mesa e sorri para mim, mas acabo sorrindo de volta. Fazendo com que ele abaixe a cabeça todo corado, ele fica tão bonito corado. Tudo que quero é beijar suas bochechas.

\- Obrigada, Bilbo. Você é um ótimo Anfitrião 

Ele ficou tão corado que saiu correndo de volta para Cozinha, eu me sentia ótimo. Eu adorava deixar ele corado, porque era divertido. E me dava vontade de fazer algumas coisas com ele, mas isso são só para minha cabeça e ninguém mais pode saber. Ninguém além de mim ou Bilbo, é quando Balin fala.

\- Thorin, o que está acontecendo? - Suspiro e falo.

\- Todos estão errado, é possível um Anão ter um One fora da Raça. Porque Bilbo é o meu


End file.
